dogseatingdogs6fandomcom-20200214-history
Namrof
Namrof Wily Esuof is the evil clone of Forman Fouse who also serves as the secondary antagonist of The DogsEatingDogs6 Saga (minus Mr. X Strikes Back). Namrof was a member of The Forman Gang but he betrayed Forman after his redemption and his plans failing again and again as he wanted to become a better evil. However he takes the clan for himself and names such villain teams from The Namrof Squad to The Tenacious Tyrants. Allies: Dementicon, PengChill, Forman Fouse(formerly), Chimpanzap, Dave, Flamosaurus Scorch, Tigress, Cloudama, Stewie, Gund(formerly), Mr.Bean(formerly), Rupert(formerly), Rick(formerly), Larry(formerly), Earl(formerly), Dr. Wally, Sugna, The Ratdroid, The Skeleton Brothers, Sans Enemies: Vinny, Sid, McTavish, Norman Mouse, Phil, Patch, Wendell, Bruce, Cleveland, Thatch, Archie,ShadowSqueak(after firing him), every dog, Future Vinny Appearance Namrof shares the same appearance as Norman, but his colours are swapped. He is a dark brown rat who like Norman has a brown tail and ears with tan markings but in a darker shade, but noticeable differences include his nose, feet and scarf are coloured tan. Personality He is far more cruel than Forman as he wants to prove himself that he's not second best. He is extremely selfish and remorseless (except on some occcations) and cares nothing for anyone except himself and his minions. Whenever his plans fail, he is always in the wrong meaning he could be gullible by his self-centred attitude, especially prone to getting angry at his own mistakes. Villainous Acts Attempted Murder: After Namrof kidnapped Vinny in Return of The Evil Rat, he attempted to kill Vinny using a robotic Piranha Plant but got stopped abruptly by Norman very quickly. After Namrof follows both present and future Vinny to the past before the invasion in Bark to the Future, the Namrof from the past intercepts but is quickly killed by present Namrof. Dognapping: Namrof does this 4 times in the Dogseatingdogs6 Saga. In Dial P For Patch during Operation C.A.P.T.U.R.E, he is the one who dognaps Beavis. Before Vinny heads off to Forman's Castle in Double Trouble, he and Forman dognaps McTavish forcing the canine to rescue him. In SraW RatS The Fury Awakens, Namrof dognaps Jess as he took her to the Death Rat but little does he know that Norman is on his tail. Namrof does this action yet again in Return of the Evil Rat where he dognaps Vinny for blowing up the Death Rat to begin with. Betrayal: At the end of Revenge of the Forman Gang right after Forman is defeated, Namrof was the one who is reponsible for certain actions from past events as he sulks at Forman's failure and gets tired of being second best. He fires The Forman Gang except ShadowSqueak and PengChill and replaces them with a new villain team called The Tenacious Tyrants. Assault: Namrof is known to commit this action in Bark To The Future where he and the Tenacious Tyrants travel to Future BarksVille messing up time with 8 Time Crystals scattered in 8 time periods as they collect them to release a monster that looks like Namrof... Framing/Blackmailing: He alongside Mr.X create Sugna, an evil clone of Angus as McTavish, Pugmire and Monte refuse to believe that Angus is acting weird and his reversed speech pattern as they take him to a lie detector leaving the fake victorious and take over Forman's Castle until they found out after the interrogation. Possession: In Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare, Namrof returned as an undead disembodied horror assuming when possessing Norman after his body was destroyed by ShadowSqueak transforming into the monster Formrof/Formanticon). Terrorism: Namrof attacks BarksVille whether on his own or his masters to cause chaos. In SraW RatS The Fury Awakens, he terrorises Barksville using RAT Fighters and his minions. In Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs, he and Monkeyface are assigned with Forman to terrorise BarksVille even though Forman did all the work. Death The Deathly Shadow: Namrof meets his gory end at the hands of ShadowSqueak which is located in Namrof's Castle. After he was defeated one last time by Vinny, ShadowSqueak took the extreme by making black stuff come out of the evil rat and unleashing the paranormal where after Namrof attempts to strangle Vinny, his face turns to horror as he screamed in agony before being electrocuted and explodes afterwards while his blood and guts flew everywhere until he was revived by ShadowSqueak's true form to cause more trouble to BarksVille. Battle For BarksVille Animal Warfare: Namrof dies for real this time after Vinny destroyed Dementicon's death invention "The Hex" which was used to revive the rat after his physical body was destroyed. Upon dying, Namrof glares at Dementicon by shouting "You're the worst offender to give Vinny a way to beat me EVEEEER!!!!" turning him into stone afterwards killing him. He is then thrown off the balcony and crushed underneath by McTavish's paw. Background in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Forman Fouse Begins Namrof makes his debut in the end of Forman Fouse Begins where he is created by an unknown being and becomes a pawn for him ... Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs Upon hiding his identity, Namrof appears as the secondary antagonist in Rise of the Super Dogs where he is looking for Forman Fouse and did just that but feels insulted by Patch when he calls him "Alf". Namrof and MonkeyFace are assigned with Forman and his robot to terrorise BarksVille, but things didn't go well after the death of MonkeyFace and Forman fleeing as Squinto obliterates Namrof's ship leading him to be taken to the medical bay of the Doomsday Shark along with Patch. Later when Vinny infiltrates, Namrof orders PengChill to attack but Forman did all the work so well that Namrof is jealous. Adventure Dogs Dial P For Patch Namrof appears again in Dial P For Patch where he, ShadowSqueak, Rupert, Earl, Larry, Rick and PengChill capture seven dogs and McTavish(therefore that's eight) and take them to a rebuilt Doomsday Shark. Namrof is the one who captured Beavis in Howling Hell and gets defeated by Vinny and the gang but escape as Namrof's Castle falls on top of Namrof but presumably survived. Battle Vinny The Watchdawg Battle Double Trouble Battle Vinny and Forman Best Frenemies The Forman Wars Battle Revenge of The Forman Gang Battle sraW RatS The Fury Awakens Battle Return of The Evil Rat Namrof returns as the main antagonist once more and final boss. Namrof and his new sidekick Sans think of something to get back at Vinny for what he did to him long ago but Sid catches him in the act not long Sans tases him from behind. Later in BarksVille, Namrof shows up in his high-tech chair and fires the former 6 members of the Forman Gang and ShadowSqueak not only throws them away but traps them in 6 Doc Robots, Namrof finally gets the chance of kidnapping Vinny taking him to his new castle. Much later, Namrof and Sans rename Sid as "Stalin" as his alter ego and they also tussle with the dogs that the mask cannot be removed much ado to Sid's bad behaviour before building for fortress for him. The two villains appear again after Norman defeated the Tenacious Tyrants and taunt him that Stalin must be faced in Stalin's Fortress before rescuing Vinny in Namrof's Castle. By the time Norman makes his way to Stalin, Namrof and Sans watch as they fight but afterwards, his mask becomes deformed allowing Norman to pull it off of Sid's head coming back to his senses leaving Namrof speechless. Furious at losing, he and Sans flee to his castle while Sid and Norman follow. Near the end, he watches Norman and Sid fight Sans to the death but they destroy him with no problem leaving Namrof no choice but deal with Norman himself. Once Norman enters the throne room where Vinny awaits, Namrof connects his chair to a machine with a saw at the front and both former and latter villains clash. After destroying both machine and chair, Namrof uses his time to get away allowing ShadowSqueak to reappear and re-capture Vinny while Norman gives chase to the top of the castle. Whilst making preparations, ShadowSqueak proceeds to make Namrof giant-sized nearly destroying the castle and the two villains fight Norman once more. After being defeated one more time, Namrof shrinks to normal size and lies unconscious but ShadowSqueak refuses to give up. After waking up, it was too late to escape as the explosion sends him flying into the distance. After he survived, he chastises ShadowSqueak for putting gasoline in his castle (which wasn't true as it was more likely the intensity of the battle) and the two villains fight before being exiled into his new castle. Battle Phase 1 Phase 2 Bark To The Future Battle First Time Second Time The Deathly Shadow Namrof returns as the main antagonist and penultimate boss in The Deathly Shadow. In Namrof's Casfle, Namrof gets angry as he finds out that The Tenacious Tyrants were working for mysterious boss named 'Dementicon' and accuses Stewie for saying it, Cloudama for tying him up and most of all ShadowSqueak for helping Vinny a way to destroy Future Namrof. Flamosaurus Scorch finds another plan and Namrof agrees before kicking the three stooges out forever and ShadowSqueak is so upset that he decides to get back at Namrof. Meanwhile in BarksVille, Namrof and his villain team announce that they planted 8 bombs around the world planning to destroy the world. The Skeleton Brothers return and reveal that they were working with Namrof as well as Dr. Wally and they kidnap both Sheldon and Norman taking them to Namrof's Castle. In the castle dungeon, Namrof reveals that the reason he kidnapped Norman was to make him go back to the dark side as Forman Fouse but he refuses making him and Kulta put him back in his cell and declaring that he is far more 10 times more evil than Forman ever was. Before Vinny makes his way to Namrof's Castle, Namrof is seen constructing "Mecha Namrof" but what he didn't know is that ShadowSqueak is on his way too. He is furious to find out that ShadowSqueak paired with Vinny and engages the heroic canine into battle on a flying hoverboard but after destroying it he absorbs its remains and becomes "Machomrof" but gets defeated again however he is just in time to fall into the cockpit of Mecha Namrof and fights Vinny again. For the final time, Namrof is defeated allowing Vinny to put him to justice but ShadowSqueak doesn't take things too well by having black sludge come out of him while laughing at his misery. Annoyed by ShadowSqueak's act of revenge, Namrof attempts to strangle Vinny but he screams in horror when a floating scary face appears only to find out that Dementicon is real after all. Namrof screams in agony one last time before his body explodes while his guts flew everywhere. The actual reason why ShadowSqueak killed Namrof is not because of revenge it's because of their dysfunctional relationship with each other implying that they argue too much. Battle Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Battle For BarksVille Animal Warfare Battle Trivia * Namrof's name is Forman Fouse spelt backwards. * Namrof's middle name is named after Dr. Wily, the main antagonist of the classic Mega Man games and he has similar traits as him. Category:Masterminds Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Rats Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs characters Category:Adventure Dogs characters Category:Dial P for Patch characters Category:Vinny the Watchdawg characters Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Vinny and Forman Best Frenemies characters Category:The Forman Gang Category:The Forman Wars characters Category:Revenge of the Forman Gang characters Category:Sraw Rats The Fury Awakens characters Category:Return of the Evil Rat characters Category:Bark To The Future characters Category:The Deathly Shadow Characters Category:Battle For BarksVille:Animal Warfare characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Antagonists Secondary Antagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Murderers Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Leaders Category:Undead Category:Dognappers Category:Revived Category:Teamkillers